Hollow
by Away From Sanity
Summary: It's not a hole in the sense that it's a void. It's more like a phantom limb. [Yaoi, Grimm x Ichi]


**Hollow**

oooooooooooo

Series: **Bleach**

Rating: **M** (Just to be on the safe side)

Genre: **General/Humor **(Romance in a sadistic, carnal sort of way)

Description: It's not a hole in the sense that it's a void. It's more like a phantom limb.

Pairing: Grimmgo (**Grimmjow x Ichigo**)

Warning(s):** TWT, PWP-ish, AU-ish, random ideas, yaoi, cursing**

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Notes: Came to me while I was doodling on the computer. It really is a random idea and has nothing to do AT ALL with the current Bleach arc/story. Just go with it. :D

oooooooooooo

Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship wasn't about _love_ as in _caring_. It more about _property_ as in _ownership_. Plus, fucking passed the time; like sparring and fighting. When the Vaizard in the shinigami clothes said he was bored, and wasn't looking to start shit with the Arrancar, the Sexta Espada would grow a devilish smirk.

So, obviously, their relatioship, if you could even call it that, was very impersonal. Therefore, all personal questions were tossed to the side. Besides, they were only this friendly to each other when they were in bed. Everything else outside of the bedroom was more like they were just trying to keep up apperances. No matter how much they considered battling as 'foreplay', neither side wanted to see their ally going at it with the enemy right there on the battleground. Contrary to popular belief, it doesn't 'bring up' morale.

Outside of the sterile, white room neither cared to know what was going on in each other's personal lives or personal being.

All of these facts that had brought Ichigo to this realization long ago, currently had him at a dilemma. Well, actually, it was more of a sick curiosity than a dilemma.

What was up with that goddamn hole?

Ichigo had been staring at--actually, _through_ it--for the last hour. At least, he surmised it had been an hour because of the way the shadows had moved in the room. Grimmjow was such a fucking bear while sleeping that he hadn't noticed when Ichigo had literally tossed him off to the other side of the bed to get up.

The poor Shinigami had to piss so badly. For some reason, he had always had to piss right after their little hump-sessions.

Now that he was back in bed, he couldn't go back to sleep. It was damn irratating because who knows how long that ass of a hollow would be asleep. So, to pass the time, Ichigo stared at that hole in the other's stomach. He came up with theories as to why it was in his stomach of all places and asked himself frequently why all Hollows didn't have their holes on their hearts. It would the most logical place after all, seeing as how your Chain of Fate always came out of your chest. He couldn't ask, though, because they didn't _ask_ questions like that to each other. The only questions asked here is 'Who's on top?' and 'Do you like that?', but with more curse words thrown in.

Ichigo, after staring into that hole for sometime now, surmised that the Espada were kind of like the Seven Deadly Sins. That all had a hole in a specific place because it represented sometime about their past selves. So, with that figured out, the Vaizard had to guess that Grimmjow had been a glutton. Why else would the hole be in his stomach? He was _hollow of the things that made him human_, so he could no longer eat anything. It probably would've just ended up in his lungs, anyway.

Or something. Ichigo didn't know much about the anatomy of a Hollow.

At that moment, the Shinigami had a perverse thought. Not perverse in a sexual way, but more of a morbid idea. Hesistantly, he stuck he hand through the hole until he could feel the bed sheets on the other side. He heard the Arrancar's breath catch half-way through a snore, so it came out as more of a strangled sound. The hollow jolted up, at which time Ichigo removed his hand as evidence of waking up the other. Grimmjow glared.

"What the fuck, man?" Ichigo said nothing, displaying an annoyed face instead. "Don't be puttin' your hand where it don't belong, asshole." The younger of the two almost burst out laughing; like he could say that after what he was doing only an hour ago.

"Well, sorry. Jesus. I was bored and you were asleep. I get curious about shit when you're just sittin' there."

"Well, don't touch my goddamn hole," a chuckle from Ichigo, "anymore. It's not like it's a fucking' void and I can't feel nothin'." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this and Grimmjow clicked his tongue. "What I mean is, ya know when people have missin' limbs?" The Shinigami nodded, finding it strangely appropriate when Jaggerjack of all people would talk about missing limbs. "Well, it's not like they can't feel anythin' when you wave a hand around where it used to be. Fuckin' phatom limb, kid."

"So...you have a 'phantom stomach'?" The Arrancar glared daggers at the orange-top currently sprawled on his stomach, or lack thereof.

"...You're lucky that I like fuckin' you, cause you have such a goddamn smart mouth on ya. I've killed people for less, bitch." Ichigo chuckeled and looked out the window as the sun continued to beat down on them. A morbid thought made it's way back to his brain as Grimmjow continued to reprimand him for touching his Hollow spot.

Maybe when he was a Hollow, he'd have a giant hole where his mouth used to be.


End file.
